Night lights which provide low-level illumination are commonly found where illumination is sought, but only needed in a limited or subdued amount. Traditionally, most standard night lights consist of a bulb or reflector which casts the light in an unfocused way and to a widespread area. As well, the orientation of such night lights is affected by the availability of either a horizontal or vertical electric socket.
The present invention relates to a night light which allows its light to be focused in a specific direction, can be plugged into either horizontally or vertically oriented electric sockets; and possesses a light sensor for automatic activation or deactivation.